Slipped
by ManOnTheMoon2Night
Summary: Slash! Harry never lived with the Dursleys he was raised by Remus. In the end he falls for Remus. but its not as easy as it sounds. May contain Time Travel. AU doesn't follow HP books.
1. Explanations

I do not own any rights to any of the HP characters. All Rights Belong to J.K. Rowling.

Please be aware that in this story Harry is raised by Remus. Somewhere along he falls for him . Harry never thought Remus as a father his only father is James Potter. Remus is like a best friend an uncle to him.


	2. Slipped

All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything but this plot.

He was my best friend, my brother, cousin, sister but never was he my father. When I was little I'd go to his bed and he'd wrap his hands around my small waist. Instantly I'd fall asleep with the thoughts of waking up and seeing his face. I was close to him we were inseparable until Mary came along and Amy and Lisa. All gone know now of course, with the help of my ingenious plans. Let's just say I was speeding up the process. I hated hurting him though but then I thought of him not sleeping in his bed alone, the perfume on his close and the lost time we had. Was it so bad having him close to me? Was I wrong wanting him to be there for me? I think not. As the years went by we got closer he was my hero literally, he took me from my aunt and uncle who always starved and beat me. He was so angry when he found out my room was the cupboard. I was shocked but still all the same I was scared that he would hate me too. But I got used to him and we were a family. Just the two of us.

There were times when he was outta work but never did he fail to put food on the table, never did he fail to put a smile on my face and never did he fail to love me. Now here I am 16 years old and all I want to do is cuddle up to him and sleep on is shoulder while he holds me tight, wanting and having are to different things. Scared I am, of getting in close contact with him, for I am scared I might do something irrational. Now when I have bad dreams I stare at my ceiling and occasionally I think like now. But whenever I have bad dreams he always gave me milk and cookies. Just speaking of it makes me want it. That's it I'm going to get some.

"Bad dream?" he says, he sees me sitting at the table eating cookies and milk face full of frustration.

"No just can't sleep". He sees right through my lies.

" You've been avoiding me all week, I thought maybe I did something wrong but even if you are mad at me you never lied to me about your nightmares what's going on?" he replied. Can't he see, the reason why, that I'm in love with him, that he is the air that I breathe. Okay now that was corny. But I can't tell him. He'll hate me forever.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've just been busy with stuff" I replayed meekly. Again another lie.

"Harry I think I deserve an explanation you owe me that at least"

"I'm going back to sleep" and I walked quickly as I can to my room, I made it and I closed the door.

A couple of seconds later he comes into my room. Yah thanks for knocking. He sits on the edge of my bed and places his hand on my leg. Silence and then "Harry whatever I did I'm sorry, don't even tell me what I did wrong just forgive me please". Well that was fine by me, but it hurts, I could feel the pain in his voice. Great all I'm doing is hurting him. And he left quietly shuts my door. Forgive me Remy, truly I don't mean to cause you harm. Know don't get me wrong I'm not gonna tell him the truth, I'll just make it up to him. Like now. I got up and walked to his room, didn't bother knocking really what's the point. He was wearing boxers and a wifebeater curled up on his bed with only the covers. Man he looked like an angel.

"I'm sorry" I said and I got into the covers while he put his hands around my waist. I felt a little better already. His hands were cold while I was cold all over.

"Your cold" he said as if he could read my mind. I curled up closer to him as a replay. He didn't mind just held me tighter. I liked being in his arms. Goodness wasn't there anything he wasn't good at? The next morning instead of waking up to him I got a face full of pillows. I got out of bed and went into the kitchen only to see him having coffee with her. Yes another Kimmy. This time her name was Sherry. I walked over to the fridge and do you know what I saw? My yogurt and drink gone.

"Where's my yogurt and pop? I asked

"Oh I'm sorry was that yours ?" she replied. What a bitch and I just left went into my room and slammed the door. God I could hear their conversation. What she got to say now?

" Did he come out of your room?"

" Yeah so" Good job Remy.

" So what was he doing in there ?"

" Sherry he had a bad dream and whenever he does I let him sleep with me there's nothing wrong with that"

" Of course not, I didn't say there was" yeah in your face Sherry.

A while later…….. "So you have bad dreams…scared are you" sherry said to me.

" Thanks for knocking" I said hoping she heard the sarcasm and hate.

" You sleep with dear Remus when you have big bad dreams".

"Yeah so what jealous ?" I asked

" Like I could ever be jealous of you, when we have fun whenever I want, look here you little twerp you're gonna stop going into his bed got that kid ?"

" And what makes you think you can control me ?"

" Because if you don't, I'll tell dear Remus that your in love with him."

" And what makes you think I am?" Heart beating madly help.

" Oh trust me you'll be surprised at what I can tell with a single look" she walked away. What the bloody hell. Great isn't this just a lovely morning. I stepped into the kitchen and thankfully she wasn't there.

" We got the place to ourselves and later on Sherry's going to cook lunch for us, isn't that nice" he said. Yeah colours of the freaking rainbow yippee, I'm filled with joy.

"mmm" I replied.

"do you want to talk about last night?" he asked as he made his way close to me and puts his hand on my shoulder.

" No" I said as I made my way to my room. Life sucks when you can't have what you want because what you want is what you cant have but you really want it. Knock Knock hmm some one's actually knocking, what a achievement.

" Come in"

" Harry please we have to talk about this"

" Remus I don't want to, just forget it and let it go, I am."

"HELLO ANYBODY HOME" Sirius is here finally. He walked into my room and looked at Remy and me.

" Mann you can slice a knife through the tension, what's going on?" Sirius asked. Great trust him to make things worse.

" Nothing" I yelled and I walked away towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going ? Hey come back here" Remy said.

" I'm going to Ron's, I'll be back later"

"No you are not we are going to sit down and talk about this"

With that I left and slammed the door.

"Such a sweet kid huh?" I heard Sirius say. Bugger off. I walked towards the park and I stayed there till dinner was over, so I could miss Sherry and her "cooking". She cant even cook. Around nine I went back dreading every step I took. I opened the door alls well, wonder where Re----

"Where have you been?" speak of the devil

" I told you I went to Ron's" I answered.

"Really then why did Ron tell me you never came to his house". Ugh couldn't he lie???

" I went to the park and stayed there for a while"

" A while you've been gone for hours, you could have been killed"

"You'd want that wouldn't you"

" What?"

" Oh come on Remy I'm a burden to you, you want to live your life, marry Sherry but instead you have to baby-sit your dead friends son."

"Is that what you think? That I wish you weren't here. Harry I wish a lotta things you gone was-is never one of them. Do you hear me? We...me and you are family I wouldn't live a day without you. I love you harry if by any means i have given you any reason to hate me or feel that way about yourself then I am sorry because I love you ."

Him saying all those things only made me feel happy and yet sad at the same time when will I ever tell him the truth? I love him and he loves me but only as family only as a son and I hate that. I cant be near him like this every look every word only fuels my anger my sadness my pain. Now I know what I have to do I have to leave this place and never look back.....I have to leave right now.

" I am sorry Remus but i have to leave I..I...I just cant stay here I'm sorry" and with that I left I was hoping he would pull my hand force me to confess everything but he didn't and truthfully I was glad because I could not stand to see his disgust I did not want to be alone.

Remus POV

When he said those words I felt my heart breaking into. Two how could he do this, did he not see that I cannot survive with out him. Maybe this is best no what am I saying? I love Harry, and I don't want him to leave this is his place, right here. He belongs here with me, and no where else. Then why am I still just standing here? Why do I not stop him? Why am I glued in this spot? Because he wants to leave that is what he wants and I will not deny him anything he is my family my responsibility. I will glady stand by even when he doesn't want me too.

Harry's POV

So I left and he didn't say anything it was easier this way in the long run he will forgive and forget me now he can be happy. But where will I stay? the Weasly's? Until I can find my own place.

"Um hello Mrs. Weasly is Ron home?"

"Yes upstairs in his room dear" She replied. I left searching for him.

"Hey Ron"

"Hi Harry man I'm sorry I didnt know you told him you were staying here"

"Its okay really um do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

"Well of course your always welcome here Harry"

By next month I will be in Hogwarts and I will get over this

Remus POV

Its been 3 days since hes been gone and I miss him so much maybe I should call him or write a letter no he wants me to leave him alone and that is what I shall do even if it hurts me. I slept in his bed last night I don't know why I torture myself like this. His scent is still there.


	3. Lovers?

All rights and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

"Remus? You here?" Sherry asked

Great what's she doing her? Why cant she just leave?

"Yes?"

"Remus what are you doing in here? Isn't this Harry's room?"

"I've must have fell asleep here"

" Well come on get ready"

"Ready for..?"

" Our date Remus goodness don't tell me you've forgotten."

" Oh no of course not just give me a moment to freshen up"

" I shall wait in the kitchen" Now where's my shirt? In my room.

As he looked for his tie and jacket he picked up a shirt a shirt that belonged to Harry.

"Harry's shirt ..still has his scent on it." Merlin what's wrong with me? Why cant I function right? He's been gone before what makes this time different? …because he doesn't want to come back home. This is his home.

"Lets go Sherry I'm ready"

As we got to the Restaurant I couldn't help but think about Harry. Again. He doesn't want to come back Why does That bother me so much? So he left. He was bound to leave sometime soon.

"--So I told her quite rudely that I did not want to be one of her bridesmaid---Remus are you paying attention?"

"Huh? I mean yes. You were talking about Mary"

"Cary her names Cary"

"Yes that's what I meant" Goodness who cares about this rubbish Harry's gone and you expect me to listen to this crap while I mourn his loss. But why? Why did he leave Was it something I said?

Our date ended quickly and I was glad I wanted to go to sleep.

"How was your date with Sherry?" asked Sirius

"It was splendid" I replied.

Sirius laughed "That bad huh?"

" I just don't get it why did he leave?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"NO he wanted o leave if he wanted to tell me he could have told me. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap" Ugh! Why do I miss him so much? I laid down on Harry's bed I noticed his sheets were changed but who cou---

"SIRUIS"

"What in blasted name are you yelling for?"

"Did You change the bedspread?

" Yeah noticed ay? I also cleaned and dusted the room"

"Oh" I don't feel good I cant smell his scent anymore. Its just a scent why do I care so much?

"That's the last time I clean for you cant even come up with a thank you" Sirius left huffing about some nonsense. I slipped in the bed and stayed there all night. Almost as if I was waiting for him to return. Waiting like a lover---WAIT A LOVER???? Surely I didn't mean that simple mistake of the tongue I really do need some sleep if I'm thinking of absurd thoughts.

The next morning all I could think about was Harry. I left to get some breakfast. I guess Sirius is still sleeping. Twat.

"Good Morning"

"There's nothing good about this morning." I stated

" What's got you in such a mood?" Sirius asked

"Do you have to ask Bloody goodness Sirius you godson is gone and you're asking about me?" What in blasted name is wrong with him?


	4. Preposterous

All rights and charcters belong to J.K Rowling

"Harry wake up Harry!"

"I'm up I'm up, What time is it?" I asked

"Around ten, Moms worried bout you . Your not getting sick are you?" replied Ron

"No course not just tired" I said

"Well hurry up breakfasts almost over." warned Ron. Yeah trust him to be worried about the food. As he left I couldn't help but think of Remus. Again! I came here to forget about him didn't I? So why is that my thoughts keep drifting back to him? Does he miss me? Life with the Weaslys was pleasant but it wasn't home. I miss Remus, I miss our constant bickering, I missed sleeping with him, and I miss him holding me. I just wish he would walk through that door and force me to return home. Dammit why hasn't he done that yet? …._because maybe just maybe he doesn't miss you._

Lovers? Lovers hmm LOVERS Lovers me and Harry? Yeah right I know my standing in his life and that aint it. But I wonder, and it does make me wonder, what is Harry to me? Well that's easy he's .….um you see Harry's my …..now Harry is uh…to me Harry's …… gee whiz I didn't think it'd be this hard.

Remus grabbed some ink and parchment and started writing down all the thoughts that came to mind when he thought of Harry.

_**He's my friend, my confidante. Someone who I can talk easily to. Someone who was interesting and fun. Someone who was witty and sarcastic. Someone I wont ever get bored with. Someone who can take one look at me and know something's wrong. Someone who knows the real me. Someone who isn't afraid of what I am. Someone who would risk their life for me. Someone who I want to stay up late and talk to, laugh with. Someone that comes into my bed and I don't mind. Someone I care about very much**_

As Remus wrote all the things he thought of it finally hit him, it finally struck him. Why he missed Harry so much. Why he loved to holding, and touching. and talking to Harry so much. Why he never minded that Harry crept into his bed. Why he never stopped caressing his cheek while Harry slept. Because he, Remus John Lupin _loved _Harry Potter And not as an Uncle or brother but as….as a _lover. _he snorted to himself. He Remus the werewolf Harry Potter's _lover? _Preposterous ..preposterous indeed!

Hes probably out on a date with Sherry right bout now, thought Harry or worse he could be shagging her right this second in his bed. Harry started hitting his head on the table.

"You okay Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Yes I'm bloody fine unless I'm bleeding or having some kind of heart stroke refrain from asking me if I'm bloody fine." yelled Harry. Ginny cringed away from him.

" Whats got your knickers in a twist?" asked George--or Fred-- who cares really?

"Oh nothing just banging my head on your kitchen table hoping that I crack open my skull you know the usual." I replied.

" Something definitely has gotten your knickers in a twist, come on out with it" commanded Ron

"Nothing, I'm just tired, couldn't get much sleep last night. You know I think I'll go take a nap" I said. I practically ran upstairs, slammed the door and jumped in the bed. Stupid bed, smells not right, it doesn;t smell like chocolate and honeydew. And it certainly doesn't come with a sexy looking werewolf. Bloody hell. Why can't I stop thinking of you Remus? Haven't you tormented me enough? I hate you. Oh who am I kidding!?!?


	5. Giving Up

"I love you" "Yes I love you Harry" " I am in love with Harry James Potter"

"Oh for crying out loud what are you doing?" said Sirius

"Sirius what are you doing in here?"

"What are YOU doing talking to yourself in front of the mirror?? Goodness if you love the damn kid go and say it to his face"

"I don't--I mean--You?--Harry--I cant--you don't have a problem with it?"

"I'm not stupid Rems I've known all along and I couldn't be happier."

"Thanks..but I cant tell him"

"Wheres your stupid Gryffindor courage?"

"Hiding under the covers with yours" I replied

"Rems that was years ago and I plucked out the courage to ask Mindy Shea out, didn't I?"

"Whatever..this is different Pads."

"Course it is I only wanted to ask Mindy out cuz she had nice legs"

"Thats not what I meant...Harry's different, he isn't just some fling. He's Harry..my Harry."

" Atleast try and talk to him...I bet he misses you!"

"If I go and talk to him, he'll get angry. What if he throws something at me?"

"He'll only throw something at you if you don't tell him how you really feel, dont give me that look "

"I have to go"

Sirius doesn't know what he's talking about. its not like I could just go up to him and tell him how I feel. Right? I need a drink.  
The pub seems empty tonight. And Quiet..too quiet. Makes me think, and the last bloody thing I wanna do is think!! As I observed the room, I noticed two couples who were having lunch. They seemed happy, it almost made me want to gag, but I couldn't help but feel sad that I'd never have that with Harry. And boy did I want that. Those two couples probably made me realize that I was never going to have something like that, something so peaceful. You could just see the love coming from them. Did they ever fight? Did they ever had doubts or problems? When and How did they know that they were right for each other? The only thing standing in my way was fear. I never was one for destiny and fate, but I'm begging you give me some kinda sign, I need to know what to do. Should I tell him? .....Maybe that couple was my sign.... Maybe I have a shot, I mean I'm not completely horrible. And what if he does say yes? Its not completely impossible. That's it then! I should go and tell----

_Incoming Call..Incoming Call...Incoming Call...Incom-- _  
"Ello?"

"Hey hun I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight?"

_Or maybe not. _

"That'd be lovely Sherry. What time should I pick you up?"

Sometimes, just sometimes people have this uncanny ability to know when to give up. And maybe this was one of those times. Harry will always be here, but if I ruin things Im not so sure he will.


	6. Signs

I do not own any rights to any of the HP characters. All Rights Belong to J.K. Rowling.

***HARRY***

"Good Evening" I said as I walked down the Weasly's steps.

"Whats for lunch?" I asked Ron  
"Meatloaf, and hurry up we're going to Diagon Alley in an hour"

***REMUS***

"Diagon Alley, yeah meet you in an hour Sherry"

"Alright Bye"

My bloody stupid sign. That settles it then. A little lunch with Sherry at the Three Broomsticks. All this Harry business is over and done! Eventually Harry will come  
Around and all will be forgotten. I better get ready for my date. Now Sherry is a lovely lady, maybe one day she'll be Sherry Lupin.

***Harry***

"Have gotten everything dears?" asked Mrs. Weasly.

"Yes" we replied

"Mom I need new Dress robes" informed Ginny.

"Ron, Harry wait for me in the Three Broomsticks and behave and don't talk to strangers! Come along Ginny"

***REMUS***

Three Broomsticks was crowdy, probably students getting their Hogwarts supplies. I felt a pang of sadness knowing Harry's done his shopping without me this year. Ugh no more of this Harry business will cease to exist now!

"Remus I found us a table over there come on" said Sherry.

She sat down and made herself comfy. Goodness whats that smell? Is it her perfume? Its so strong and..revolting.

"Go get us drinks Remy" Don't call me Remy. only Harry's allowed to.

"Sure, butter beers fine?" I left to go get our drinks.

"Hey Tom can I get two butter-beers? Thank you"

You know Sherry's not completely bad, shes pretty I guess. Sherry Lupin..... Doesn't sound _right _...Harry Lupin...Mr. Harry Lupin-Potter...Mr. Remus and Harry Lu------  
My foots caught on my trench coat, My drink. Oh My Bloody Merlin its spilled all over------

***Harry***

"Grab a seat mate best table in the house"

"Ron we're sitting next to the Loo"

"I was trying to sound positive Harry"

"I'll go and get our drinks."

"-----Didn't order this you baffling idiot"

No way! That screeching voice , sounded like Sherry. Shes probably here with Remus. Of all the bloody days, of all the bloody places. HERE? They choose here for their dates? I gotta get outta here before they see me. Head for the exit. Sorry Ron, but I will NOT have Remus bloody Lupin see me here. I will push all these sodding bastards out of my way. Move it you  
Toerag---_Remus?---_ God what is that on my shirt? My shirts wet! That better not be Alcohol!?!?

"Harry! I'm so sorry I tripped and and lost balance and I...Were you heading out?" he said

"NO" I yelled, maybe a little too forcibly. But then again I do have some unknown liquid all over my shirt!!!! I left and turned in the direction of the loo. Of all the sodding bastards that spills drinks on me it had to be the only one I've been avoiding!!!

"Harry, I really am sorry, here let me help you" he said

"I don't need you following me and I don't need your help so jog on!" okay I really didn't want to say that but it sorta came out. But what do you expect? HE was on a date with HER!!! I tried to dry my shirt up as best as I could.

"Harry it was an accident, I really am sorr--"

"For Merlin's sake, **ITS NOT ABOUT THE BLOODY SHIRT THE FACT THAT--**never mind just leave better yet I'll go" As I turned to leave he grabbed into my wrist.

"_Now I know you're mad Harry, and for what reason I don't know. But I deserve more respect than what you're giving me."_

"I--"

_"Shut up and listen. That's something you've obviously forgotten how to do. Your attitude these past weeks have been negative, rude, and disrespectful__. I wont stand for it any longer. Whatever it is that I did you need to forgive me and let it go. MOVE ON HARRY"_

***REMUS***

I let go of his hand and turned to leave. I'm just so bloody angry. Why is he acting like this?

"Ive missed you" he murmured slowly just as I was about to open the door. I'm surprised I even heard it

"Coulda fooled me" I replied

"I guess I deserved that, I'm really sorry Remus. I wasn't think I--

"Well that's your problem Harry you don't think" I walked over to him. I wanted to hold him so badly. He looked ready to cry. And that's the last thing I wanted, I felt guilty knowing it was I that was making him cry.

"Remus....can you just hold me? L..Like you used to Please?"

And I held him, I wrapped one hand around his waist and the other wiped away his tears. I cupped his cheek in my hands. He leaned in and rested his head on my chest. And continued to cry. I never wanted to see him cry. What went wrong with us?

"Shh Harry its okay love. Every things going to be alright baby..." his sobs quieted down.

"HARRY? Whats taking so long?" yelled Ron

"Oh er Uh Mr. Lupin, uh Harry what happened?"

"Ronald, please inform your mother Harry will be returning home with me" At least he had the decency to leave quietly.

"Harry? Shh come on I'm taking you home Love, lets go"

"What about Sherry?"

"Shes not important right now....She never was"


	7. Intruders?

All rights belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own anything but the plot....sadly. And I apologize for my suckish writing LOL this is my first FanFic!

I woke up to voices yelling. One screeching banshee and another calmed hushed voice. How dare they interrupt my beauty sleep, not that I need any.

"Please lower your voice, He's sleeping"

"I don't care Remus, goodness you left me at the bar only to come here with _him_"

"It was an emergency, he finally broke down and you want me to say 'Oh sorry Harry, I'm on a date' "

Their talking about me? Hmm Is she jealous?

"If I didn't know you better Remus Id say you were in love with him"

"Don't be stupid, I could never love him like that"

Ouch...Gee thanks. Wont you even consider it? Whats wrong with me? I'm I that horrible I cant even get one bloke to like me?

"How about another date then? To make up for this one?"

Don't do it Remus. Just say NO! Please if you really love me you'll say NO

"Sure how about tomorrow night, Ill call you later"

*****************************************************************************************************

REMUS

"Harry you up?" I touched him softly

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up"

"I'm up, I'm up" Goodness how adorable does he look?!?

"I was wondering if we could talk, If that's okay with you" Please let me back in Harry.

"Um I don't really feel good maybe later"

"Yeah sure" I left the room. What went wrong with us? We used to be so close, and now hes so closed up. Its frustrating

******************************************************************************************************

HARRY

I wish I could just tell him everything. You know maybe I should. But When and Where and How. Okay lets start with the basics. When? Sometime this week. Where? Somewhere calm..nice...comfy...no intruders  
I got it! The cabin. Of course its the perfect place. We haven't been there in a long time, we could make a trip out of it! YES. Now the most important thing..How? How can I just spill everything? What if he thinks I'm disgusting or something. And then he'll never talk to me. Okay Deep Breath. First of all, I'm pretty 98% sure that he wont stop talking to me. And even if things get awkward and weird we'll get through it. Now I just have to find him.

"REMUS" I yelled

"Why are you yelling?" He asked

"Sorry, um Remy you know we haven't spent much time together, and most of its my fault--

"Most of it?"

"Okay it was all my doing, but still maybe we should take a little trip. To get away from all this and bond. Maybe we could go up to the cabin tomorrow?"

"That's sounds nice but I'm going out with Sherry tomorrow night...Actually change of plans. Well leave tomorrow. I'm sure Sherry will understand"

"Um I'll start packing then, oh make sure you tell Sirius he needs to make a copy of the key. Is he still on his trip?"

"Yeah he'll be back soon...I think"

Okay everything going good so far. Hopefully we'll be there tomorrow and all will be well. And soon I'll have this big stupid weight off my shoulders

******************************************************************************************************************************

REMUS

Man, we haven't been to the Cabin for years. I'm so psyched. I'm pretty sure Sherry's not gonna be happy, but really who cares?

"Hello? Sherry Hi"

"Um yes its about tomorrow night"

"No I don't think we can get a reservation this late. Actually I called about that um I won't be able to make it. I'm really sorry"

"No not that night either, you see Harry and I are going on a little trip"

"Yes it was unexpected but I really feel that we need this. You know we haven't been talking lately, and I'm worried"

"No, I'm not forgetting you. I promise we'll go out when I get back"

She could have been nice about I mean really, I'm I the only one who's worried about Harry?

***********************************************************************************************************************************

SHERRY

Ugh. Im getting really sick of that kid. Cant he just disappear or something? Now what am I gonna do? I'm tired of just waiting here looking like an idiot. And  
now their going to be in some stupid getaway, that's probably romantic. Oh no What If Remus falls for him? There's gotta be something I can do. But what? Who knows how long their going to be  
away? Why are they going anyway? Maybe the kid is planning to tell how he really feels. No,...but what if he is? I cant take this anymore. Bloody hell! Maybe I should just invite myself along. OMG thats it!  
I'll go along with them. Keep an eye on Him. Say I wanna bond with Harry or something. I can totally make sure NOTHING comes out of this trip. Oh you plan this thing Harry. Bet youre all happy and giddy arent you?


	8. Oh the Fates

All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I do not own anything but the plot....sadly. And I apologize for my suckish writing LOL this is my first FanFic!

"Hey...you up?"

"Mmm"

" Harry, you can't lay in bed all day"

"Says the man whos been sleeping the last 12 hours"

"Uggghhh its useless arguing with you. And besides I had the cold"

"No excuse"

"Come on, we need to talk Harry"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Holy Shit.

*****************************************************************8

"So...um how are you feeling?"

"Fiiiinnnnneeee"

"I think we need to discuss our current situation Harry"

"Suuuuuurrrrreee"

"Can you please respond in a appropriate way, don't use any teenage slang with me young man."

"Whaaateeevvvverrr....ugh Look Rems I don't see any reason to discuss this. Can't we just forgive and forget?"

*******REMUS********

If he doesn't want to talk about this then fine. But I need to be sure something like this won't happen again. I just dont know how to help him if he won't let me. I reached his hand, for comfort

"Harry, we don't have to but I want..no no I need you to know that I will always be here for you. I will always love you. I will always be proud of you. And I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me about anything. Do you understand what I've just said?"

"Yes"

He hugged me. " I'm sorry" he murmured in my ears. I placed a kiss on his forehead as he was about to leave. We shared this look for a moment. I

never wanted to let him go, and for a minute I tried to imagine what it would be like. To live a life with him, a better one then what we have now. For

me to tell him I loved him every moment I could. What would it feel like to know he feels the same way about me? That someone so perfect as him,

actually cares about me. Loves me. Maybe Ill never know what its like, but just to have that fleeting thought will bring me enough happiness.

"Have you packed for the trip?"

"Yep , I'm all good to go, you?"

"Yeah, just gotta go drop the key off to Siruis, Ill be back in an hour"

*********************************************************************************************************************

*******Sherry********

"Rems, Hello?"

"Yes its Sherry."

"No Im not mad, I actually wanted to talk to you. No ,not on the phone, How about I come over?"

"I know your leaving today"

"But Rems, I wanted to talk to you and Harry"

"I know, but this will make him feel better, besides you owe me"

"Thanks honey, knew I could count on you"

Okay now how do I do this? If I took something and act like I'm returning it? Make excuses to stay with them, I could figure out whats going on.

There is no way Im letting that prat take away everything I've worked hard for.

**********************************************************************************************************************


End file.
